


Charmed -Draco Malfoy/Reader-

by MrsDoctorGeniusReid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Love, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow burning love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDoctorGeniusReid/pseuds/MrsDoctorGeniusReid
Summary: Being the only child of the Charm family meant you held a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, expected to marry a pureblood to carry on having only pureblooded wizards and witches carrying on the Charm legacy, and to prove you were better than the lower class families of the wizarding world.Your parents were good friends with the Malfoy family, along with the Greengrass family as well. You were always told you'd be married to Draco Malfoy by the time you both were eighteen-years-old. No choice when it came to it.- All characters and the wizarding world credited to J.K. Rowling. Some Characters are mine, the Charm family and some others.- (Fem!Reader)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You, Harry Potter/Reader, Harry Potter/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

✶✫✶✫✶  
 _ **Introduction**_

I'd, first off, like to give all credits to J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter Series.

For this story Voldemort is already dead by the sixth year otherwise it'd mess with the storyline I've created for the seventh year that the reader endures.

That does mean that Dumbledore has died by then as well.

On another note,

I hope you enjoy the story.

I'm not from the UK, so if I've gotten any terms wrong— please let me know so that I can fix it.

Thank you.

\- L❦


	2. Chapter 2

✶✫✶✫✶  
_**Chapter One**_

Being the only child of the Charm family meant you held a lot of responsibility on your shoulders, expected to marry a pureblood to carry on having only pureblooded wizards and witches carrying on the Charm legacy, and to prove you were better than the lower class families of the wizarding world.

Your parents were good friends with the Malfoy family, along with the Greengrass family as well. You were always told you'd be married to Draco Malfoy by the time you both were eighteen-years-old. No choice when it came to it.

You weren't really friends with Draco, but you both didn't dislike each other either. You both weren't fond of each other, but you both wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt each other either. It was odd— but there was mutual ground when it came to the two of you.

Knowing that the two of you were to be married, well that had made it clear that the two of you were to keep each other safe— but the two of you knew that that wasn't the reason you did it either. The reason being— Well, now that was unknown to you both at the moment.

"Y/n Trixie Penelope Charm, let's get going!" Your mother — Clarissa Charm — shouted from at the bottom of the grand staircase, clearly impatient with waiting. "Your father and I don't need you missing the train! Get moving!"

You rolled your eyes, annoyed with your mother for two reasons. For one, you hated being rushed. And two, you hated when either of your parents used your full name. Your middle names were terrible, no matter the reason you had them— thanks to your grandmothers who were named Trixie and Penelope.

You walked down the staircase a moment later, your family's house elf — Twill — carrying your suitcases for Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft. "You know I hate when you use my full name." You grumbled to your mother.

"I simply don't care that you hate when I use your full name." Your mother replied before snapping her fingers. "Let's get going."

You were heading to the train station to get the Hogwarts Express to attend your seventh year at the school for wizardry and witchcraft.

You were hoping that your final year at Hogwarts would be pleasant, especially since last year was quite terrible for you and the entire wizarding world.

The school had lost many lives, including Albus Dumbledore. It was all because of Lord Voldemort who tried desperately to kill Harry and take over the wizarding world.

That was quite traumatic.

You had also dealt with quite a lot therapy during the summer holidays to help ease the trauma you were left with.

There was this moment before everything went crazy, it was a very odd moment you shared with Draco last year...

_You had been sitting in the Slytherin common room on one of the dark green couches, studying for your N. E. W. T. A Nastily Exhausting Wizard Test. It was an exam for your seventh year, so you still had a year, but you wanted to study ahead of time and be prepared._

_Passing the exam was critical, needing to pass in order to help you pursue certain careers wizards and witches were intending on becoming after graduation._

_You paused, shutting your N.E.W.T Exam Preparations book when you heard the sound of frustrated talking coming from somewhere nearby._

_Placing the book down on the couch and standing up, you slowly made your way towards the frustrated talking. The voice sounding very familiar— Draco Malfoy, he was angrily speaking with someone._

_You hid behind a pillar as Draco came into view along with — Pansy Parkinson — who he was speaking with._

_"You're not my type, Parkinson." He spat, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm spoken for already. Whether I'd like to be or not, so back off and leave me alone."_

_Your eyebrows furrowed, not expecting the Slytherin to have been so open about being spoken for— especially knowing he meant he was spoken for by you._

_"You're spoken for by that ugly pig, right? Dump her." Pansy huffed, letting out a little snort before laughing. "She's not good enough for you."_

_"And you are?" He retorted, letting out a dry laugh. "If anything, you're the least qualified to be my girlfriend, you're not even worthy to be considered."_

_"Excuse me? We'd be perfect together." She replied. "Better than Charm, she's pathetic and ugly."_

_"I'd stop throwing insults, especially since you can't speak. You're not too good looking and your personality is quite bland. Have you taken a look in a mirror lately?"_

_You stifled a laugh, not wanting to get caught, but it was too late because Draco clearly heard you._

_"Who's there? Show yourself." He said._

_You hesitated before slowly moving away from the pillar and revealing yourself to the two fellow Slytherins. "Here I am just passing by and heard you two talking, such lovebirds." You teased, not wanting them to know you had been listening in on their conversation._

_"Oh, please. I'd never date Parkinson." Draco retorted, rolling his eyes as his face made a look of disgust at the thought of him and Pansy dating. "Never going to happen."_

_"Don't say that, Dracy-poo." Pansy whined, pouting and trying to take hold of the blond's hand with her own— which he didn't allow, smacking her hand away._

_"Dracy-poo? What a pathetic nickname." You laughed before smirking at Pansy and Draco. "I'm sure you can do better than that, Parkinson."_

_Pansy huffed before storming off, clearly not liking what you said._

_You raised an eyebrow at the blond Slytherin. "Your girlfriend has quite the attitude." You teased him, grinning. "Don't you think, Dracy-poo?" You laughed after saying the ridiculous nickname Parkinson had given him._

_"Don't call me that." Draco grumbled, huffing as he rolled his eyes. "I hate that terrible nickname."_

_"Make me stop." You challenged, taking a step towards the blond._

_He raised an eyebrow and took a step forward, seeming to challenge you back. "That can be arranged." He smirked._

_You opened your mouth as you were going to say something but nothing came out, and so you closed your mouth shut._

_He moved, standing right in front of you with his chest only an inch away from yours. "Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, moving his pale left hand and cupping your right cheek. "Oh! Sweetheart, it seems you can't get any words past those pretty lips of yours."_

_Your heart began to beat at a fast speed, along with your cheeks turning a light shade of red. You turned your head away, not being able look into the other's stormy grey eyes._

_He firmly gripped your chin with his slender fingers and made you face him, your eyes making contact with his. "Can't seem to find your voice, sweetheart?"_

_You stood frozen as you noticed his gaze flickering from your eyes to your lips before slowly started to lean in, which caused you snap out of your frozen state and smack his hand away from your face._

_"What do you think you're doing?" You questioned, shoving his chest and having him not move. "Don't try that again."_

_"Oh! Please. You and I will be married two years from now, kissing me is bound to happen sooner or later." He rolled his eyes, ever so slightly shrugging. "Might as well accept it — like I have — and deal with reality."_

_"Screw you." You spat._

_"Wouldn't you like that, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking._

_You huffed before quickly heading back to the Slytherin common room. "An absolute prat." You grumbled to yourself._

"Y/n!" Your mom shouted, snapping you out of your thoughts. "Let's get going, the train won't wait for you."

You hurriedly followed your parents as they walked out the flute front door of your family's manor, your silent father — Julius Charm — had followed your mother's actions.

Your father never really talked much unless he was upset or telling you about what is to happen when you're eighteen-years-old. It was quite annoying to you.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾༓·*˚⁺‧͙

Entering the Hogwarts Express, you looked around the all too familiar train before heading to the usual cart you'd sit in with your fellow Slytherins.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't, perfect Malfoy." You teased, laughing lightly as you sat down beside him and playfully nudged his shoulder with your elbow.

"Ah, fantastic!" Draco let out a dry laugh. "It looks like you've managed to get into Hogwarts for your final year, Charm."

You rolled your eyes at his dumb comment before turning to face your friend — Blaise Zabini — who you hadn't gotten to talk with all summer.

"How was your summer, Zabini?" You asked, giving him a small smile.

"It was good ... up until Malfoy decided to have..."

"Don't say another word." Draco had cut Blaise off, a threatening tone laced in his voice. "I'd prefer if no one knew. It is troubling enough that you know."

You raised an eyebrow at the blond, very curious as to what Draco didn't want Blaise to say. "What are you hiding, Malfoy?"

"Not anything that is your concern, Charm." He answered, his grey orbs gazing you up and down as a small smirk made its way to his bow shaped lips.

You never seemed to quite understand the blonde Slytherin and his actions.

"Why are you like this?" You questioned, more so to yourself than to the blond you questioned about.

"Like what exactly?" He asked.

"Simply the nicest word to describe you would be ... a git." You stated, rolling your e/c eyes.

The blond huffed before turning to face Blaise, starting a conversation with the fellow Slytherin.

You stifled a laugh before looking at Daphne Greengrass, ignoring the odd absence of Pansy Parkinson, and staring a conversation with her. She had been a really good friend of yours since the first year you attended Hogwarts.

You had also become good friends with Daphne's younger sister — Astoria Greengrass — and Draco's two goons — Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle — as well.

You might have been in Slytherin, but you were liked by most students from other houses, including some from Gryffindor.

Malfoy and — Harry — Potter might have had a rivalry, but you got along with the famous wizard.

You assumed that Draco hated that you were friends with that specific Gryffindor, but you couldn't care less about how he felt when it came to your friendship with Potter.

You weren't too sure why, but you had this unexplainable connection to Harry. It might have been that you both felt different from others.

You didn't exactly know what it was.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾༓·*˚⁺‧͙

You loaded off the train with the rest of the students, taking in the view as you did so. A small smile crept its way upon your face. "I've missed this place." You murmured to yourself.

"I think it's a waste of time." A familiar voice said.

You turned and saw Draco standing not too far from you. "I never asked for your opinion." You sassed, rolling your eyes in annoyance.

"You're gotten quite more feisty over the summer holidays, haven't you?" Malfoy smirked. "I'm not complaining, I quite like it."

"Bug off, Malfoy." You rolled your eyes and pushed past the Slytherin to catch up with other students, but he had caught your wrist with his slender fingers.

"Not so fast, Charm." He said, tugging on your wrist and forcing you to move closer to him. "I'm not finished talking to you."

"Well, I am." You huffed, smacking his hand away with your free hand and shoving him— and him not moving a bit.

He glanced around and smirked when he saw no one was around any longer.

He pulled you behind a tree and pushed you up against the trunk. "Why don't you act like other girls do when around me?"

"Maybe— oh, I don't know... because I don't have a thing for you." You sassed, staring into his grey eyes with your own e/c ones.

"Every girl has a crush on me." He stated, rolling his eyes. "You just can't admit it to yourself yet." His grip on your robes tightened as he pushed you further against the tree.

You squirmed, huffing, and trying not to get flustered at how close the two of you were to each other.

"Don't be so arrogant." You mumbled, feeling your cheeks burn as his face neared your own— feeling his breath fanning your neck. "Not every girl has a ridiculous crush on you."

"They do, and you know it." He chuckled before his lips against your neck.

You thought for certain he was going to leave a trail of kisses on your neck, but instead he leaned back and took a step back from you.

"You're ridiculous." He snorted, letting out a laugh. "I knew you had a crush on me, but I didn't know you were in love with me."

"I'm not in love with you." You pushed past him. "I could never fall in love with you."

"Never say never, sweetheart." Draco replied.

You rolled your eyes before rushing off to catch up with other students, not caring if the blond was following you or not.

You had hurried to where the wagons were usually waiting for the students to get a ride on.

Hagrid was there waiting with only one wagon left.

He chuckled lightly when he saw you and Draco rushing to catch a wagon to the castle.

"So sorry, Hagrid." You apologized. "I didn't mean to be late."

"It's quite fine, yer not late." Hagrid responded, giving you a grin before politely greeting Draco. "Good evening, Draco."

Draco snorted, too arrogant to want to be polite to anyone of a lower class than him.

"Don't be rude, Malfoy." You huffed and smacked the back of the blond's head.

You earned an "ouch" and a scowling look from Draco.

You rolled your eyes and got onto the wagon — yours and Draco's luggage already loaded onto the back of the wagon — and sat down, the Slytherin doing the same as you.

"There was no need to hit me." He grumbled lowly.

"You were being an arse." You stated.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾༓·*˚⁺‧͙

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the dining hall. "And if you're new here? Welcome to the start of many years here at this school."

You rolled your eyes.

It's not that you didn't like McGonagall, it's that you didn't care to hear the same speech year after year.

You looked around at the people sitting at the Slytherin table, your eyes instantly falling upon Draco.

He caught your gaze a moment later, which caused him to smirk and raise an eyebrow at you.

A burning sensation made its way to your cheeks, indicating you were blushing.

You huffed quietly and looked away, not wanting to give him anymore of a boost to his ego.

"Malfoy is staring at you." Blaise informed.

You shrugged as you looked at your friend who sat beside you. "I know."

"Do you two have something going on?" He questioned.

"No." You stated.

"You sure about that? Then again, I do suppose that's why he and Pansy..." He trailed off.

"What did they do?" You questioned.

"I shouldn't say, Malfoy wouldn't like it if I did." He shrugged lightly and glanced at the table before looking back at you. "But you know this, after how he reacted on the train at the mention of him and Pansy."

"Yes, well..." You paused, glancing at Draco — who wasn't looking at you anymore — before looking back at Blaise. "I'd love to know he and Pansy has done." You grinned. "Actually, speaking of Pansy... where is she?"

"Her parents wouldn't let her attend school this year, due to what happened last year... they were beyond worried that something would happen to her if she came back." Zabini answered. "I'm quite pleased with her absence for this school year."

"I agree." You hummed before giving your friend a small smile. "I never liked her, anyway."

"Of course you didn't, she was too close to Malfoy. You didn't like that, now did you?" He teased.

You lightly punched the Slytherin's shoulder. "Shut up." You pouted. "I don't like Malfoy in that way."

"Sure you don't, Charm." He continued to tease.

"Shut up, Zabini." You said, blushing lightly. "I don't!"

"Uh huh. Sure." He disagreed.

You rolled your eyes, lightly shoving your friend and shaking your head. "You thinking I have feelings for Malfoy is ridiculous."

Zabini chuckled before turning to speak with another fellow Slytherin.

You glanced at Malfoy for a moment — who was speaking with Crabbe and Goyle — before looking down at your robe, licking at a loose thread.

' _There is no way I could ever like that prat, right?_ ' You thought to yourself before shaking away anymore thoughts of the blond that could come to your mind.

"I heard that Potter got himself a girlfriend." You heard one of the Slytherin's telling Draco.

"Pottah, actually got himself a girlfriend? How in the bloody hell did he manage that?" Draco replied to the fellow Slytherin, clearly annoyed.

You looked over to see Draco was awaiting for the Slytherin — also known as Reyna Wickers — who had mentioned the news about Potter.

You raised an eyebrow.

You always thought that the blond was obsessed with the famous Gryffindor.

You got up from where you were sitting and strolled over to where the blond was sitting, shoving one of the Slytherin girls out of the way and sitting beside him.

"Why must you have such an obsession with Potter, anyway?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow at Malfoy.

"Ah, Charm." Draco smirked at you. "Can't stay away from me, can you?" He said smugly, igniting your question.

"I can most definitely stay away from you, but your conversation caught my attention." You rolled your e/c eyes.

He rolled his stormy grey eyes and scoffed. "Lies. You've got a crush on me and you know it, we all know it."

You huffed, trying not to let the warm sensation go to your cheeks. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Draco chuckled lowly. "I can give you ways to shut me up, if you'd like?" He smirked at you with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

You scoffed, shaking your head in disbelief. "I'm not interested, Draco."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." He replied, clearly amused.

You looked away from Draco and turned your attention onto Daphne and Astoria, listening to their conversation about boys.

You sat there and listened, just smiling softly every now and then at the two sisters.

You weren't really paying attention, you were too lost in your thoughts to do so.

✶✫✶✫✶

_**Word count: 3124 words** _

_**Status: Unedited** _

✶✫✶✫✶


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two** _   
  


Rounding the corner of the long corridor, you bumped into a hard chest and causing the books in your hands to fall.

You looked up to see who you had bumped into, it was Harry Potter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Harry apologized, squatting down to pick up the books you had dropped.

You instantly knelt down and smiled softly at him. "It was an accident, I should've been looking where I was going." You said and grabbed a couple of your books before he handed the others he had picked up.

"No worries." He assured.

You smiled a bit more at him. "Thank you for helping me gather my books."

"You're welcome." He smiled back at you.

You and Harry both stood up, awkwardly staring at each other.

"Hey, uh... are you busy after classes?" He asked.

"No, I'm not." You replied.

"Would you, maybe, like to go grab a Butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks with me after classes?"

"Yeah, uh, I'd like that." You answered.

He grinned. "Great. Uh, okay. I'll see you later then?"

"Yes." You said and hummed. "I'll see you later."

You both then went your separate ways for now, both heading to separate classes.

You having Potions class, and Potter having Charms class.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾༓·*˚⁺‧͙

When classes came to an end, you went to your dormitory to quickly change out of your robes and into something simple.

You changed into a simple white, long sleeved, button up shirt and washed out jeans along with a pair of wedged brown leather boots.

You weren't too sure where Harry would be, so you decided to leave the Slytherin dormitories and go search for the Gryffindor.

You grabbed your small pouch of sickles and galleons before heading off to find Potter.

It took you about ten minutes before finding the raven haired boy.

"Harry!" You called out once you had spotted him walking down one of the corridors.

He turned around and smiled when he saw it was you. "Hey!" He strolled over to you. "I was looking for you."

"I was looking for you too." You laughed softly.

You tucked a strand of your h/l h/c hair and bit on your lower lip. "Are you ready to grab that Butterbeer?"

"Yeah." He pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "Let's get going to Hogsmeade."

He extended his hand out to you, to which you gratefully took before the two of you apparate outside of The Three Broomsticks.

You smiled warmly at Harry before remembering that the two of you were still holding hands.

You both instantly let go of each other's hands and cleared your throats.

"After you." Harry said, opening the door for you.

"Thank you." You said before walking into the fairly quiet pub.

Harry stepped in behind you, letting the door shut behind him. "Anywhere particular you'd like to sit?" He questioned.

"No, no. Anywhere is fine." You answered before taking a seat at a random table, the Gryffindor following suit.

He sat across from you with a dorky smile upon his face.

You couldn't understand why Draco disliked Potter so much, the raven haired boy was truly kind and had a big heart.

You supposed that maybe Malfoy was just jealous of the Gryffindor.

A waiter came over a moment later and took yours and Harry's orders.

"Can I ask you something?" You questioned.

"You just did." Potter chuckled.

You rolled your eyes playfully and smiled softly. "Why did you ask me out for Butterbeers?" You asked, nibbling on your lower lip.

"Uh, well... I've, uh... well..." He stumbled over his words. "I've been, well... I've been wanting to ask you out since fourth year." His cheeks turning a bright red.

"O-oh! Really?" You could feel your own cheeks heating up.

"I would've asked sooner, but I've always thought that you and Malfoy were together." He murmured.

"No, he and I aren't together." You informed. "We never were."

"Okay, uh... that's— that's good." He stuttered before giving you a goofy grin.

You rested your hands on the table.

The two of you comfortably sitting in silence and staring into each other's eyes with curiosity.

A moment later you felt his hand take yours, hesitantly intertwining his fingers with yours.

You felt your cheeks heating up, and you shyly smiled at Harry.

The waiter from before returned and placed the Butterbeers down onto the table before leaving.

You used your free hand and grabbed your Butterbeer, taking a sip.

He did the same as well.

"I haven't had one of these in awhile." You commented.

"Me neither." He agreed, letting out a small laugh.

"I've got a question." You stated.

"What is it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I heard people talking about you having a girlfriend... is that true?" You murmured.

Harry blinked before shaking his head. "No, no. They must've been talking about Ginny, but she's only a friend."

"Thank you for clearing things up." You smiled softly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

He smiled back at you.

The two of you didn't take long to drink your Butterbeers in a comfortable silence.

You went to grab four sickles to pay for yours and Harry's drinks, but he had quickly stopped you.

"No, no. I'm paying." He said.

"What? No, I can pay." You replied.

"No." He dismissed.

You went to disagree with him, but decided not to and put your pouch of sickles and galleons back into the pocket of your jeans. "Fine, you can pay... this time."

He grinned before calling over the waiter, handing him the sickles before standing up. "Are you ready to leave?" He asked you.

You nodded your head before standing up as well.

As you and Potter left The Three Broomsticks, you both noticed that the wind had picked up.

You shivered.

You wrapped your arms around yourself as you tried to warm yourself up.

You felt a jacket drape over your shoulders, and so you looked over at Harry to see he didn't have his jacket on any longer.

"Thank you." You said, slipping your arms through the sleeves of the jacket. "But now you're going to be chilly."

"I'll be alright." He replied, hesitantly wrapping an arm around your waist. "You're the one who needs my jacket more."

You leaned into his side.

The two of you walked around Hogsmeade for awhile, enjoying each other's company and talking, not really having any plan on going anywhere specific.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾༓·*˚⁺‧͙

You and Potter had returned to Hogwarts, both having goofy smiled upon your faces.

"I had fun." You informed him.

"I did as well." He agreed, humming.

You started to take his jacket off to give back to him, but he stopped you.

"Keep it. It looks better on you than it does on me." He said, grinning.

You felt your cheeks heat up.

Standing in front of him, you leaned in and gently pecked his cheek before leaning back.

His own cheeks heated up as he wrapped an arm around your waist and his free hand cupping your right cheek. "Can I kiss you?" He asked quietly.

If this was Malfoy, you knew he wouldn't have asked.

You pushed the thoughts of the blond out of your mind and shyly nodded your head. "Yes." You whispered.

A moment later Harry's lips connected with your own, both of you let your eyelids flutter shut as you kissed each other.

The kiss was slow and tender.

You knew this wasn't Potter's first kiss like it was for you, but you didn't care.

At this moment, this very moment, all you could do was think of how big of a crush you had on the raven haired boy.

He deepened the kiss.

You moved a hand to his hair, intertwining your fingers into the dark locks.

"What in the bloody hell?!"

You and Harry leaned back, looking over to see Daphne.

"You and Potter? Seriously?" She spat.

You shyly smiled at Potter and said "goodbye" to him before hurrying over to Daphne.

"Shut up." You blushed. "So what? What's the big deal if I like him?"

"Uh, I don't know... maybe someone named Draco is going to kill Potter." She exclaimed.

"I don't care if Malfoy is going to be upset, he and I aren't dating." You stated.

"Aren't you two supposed to get married when you turn eighteen?" She questioned.

You rolled your eyes and huffed. "Not my choice, Greengrass. It's our parents' doing."

She cleared her throat. "Do you want to date Potter?"

"Uh..." You felt your cheeks heat up. "I- uh... I think I do."

"Well then..." She sighed. "As much as I don't like Potter, I say go for it. If you like him and he likes you, and you both want to date? Do it."

You hugged your best friend and grinned. "You're the best."

"I know." She agreed.

You laughed and playfully hit her arm. "Shut up, don't be so egotistical."

"I am not." She grinned, clearly knowing she was.

"Mhmm." You hummed sarcastically.

‧͙⁺˚*･༓☾༓·*˚⁺‧͙

It'd been just over a week since you and Harry had went to The Three Broomsticks, and kissed each other for the first time.

You both had hung out every day since then, resulting in Malfoy constantly questioning you about you and Potter.

Like right now for example...

"What is going on with you and Pottah, huh?" Draco questioned, venom laced in his voice when he mentioned Potter's name.

"None of your business." You stated. "It doesn't concern you."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked.

"It doesn't concern you, Malfoy." You grumbled.

"Is he?" He pestered.

"Stop pestering me." You huffed and rolled your e/c eyes in annoyance.

He stood in front of where you sat in the Slytherin common room.

You were on one of the couches and trying to study.

TRYING.

However, Malfoy wouldn't leave you alone.

"You upset that Potter isn't interested in you?" You retorted.

Draco's eyes widened. "What in the bloody hell?! Why would I ever want Pottah to be interested in me?!" He spat.

"You seem obsessed with him, almost as if you were in love with him." You smirked at the Slytherin.

"I rather have the death curse used upon me than to be in love with Pottah!" Malfoy glared at you, clearly disliking what you had said.

"Whatever you say, Malfoy." You said teasingly.

He grumbled something under his breath before walking out of the common room.

You smirked, pleased with getting rid of the blond.

You were finally able to study in peace now.

✶✫✶✫✶

**Word count: 1761 words**

**Status: Unedited**

✶✫✶✫✶


End file.
